1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices used to collect fluid samples from, e.g., patients. More specifically, this invention relates to an IV infusion device having a retractable needle. The invention also relates to a tool for installing and/or injecting an IV collection tip. The tip can be used to deliver drugs into, e.g., a patient. The tool can be a single-use and/or disposable tool. The invention also relates to a method of collecting a fluid sample with the device as well as a method of making the device. The invention also relates to a blood sample collection system that utilizes a device which can retract the insertion needle into the device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The following relate to infusion devices: U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,078 to ERSKINE; U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,555 to BOTICH et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,215 to MANJARREZ; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,633 to BOTICH et al. The entire disclosure of each of these documents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entireties. The invention provides improvements over such devices such as using a pre-tensioned spring to cause retraction of the insertion or puncturing needle.